Unbreakable Love
by TDWidow
Summary: Oneshot of Timmy's heartfelt goodbye to Charity after his own death. A memorial to Josh Ryan Evans we'll all miss you!


****

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~ I wrote this short story in memory of Josh Ryan Evans. He was a magnificent actor who rose above all odds and he will be missed deeply. This story takes place right after Monday's episode of "Passions." We'll miss you, Josh.

****

~DISCLAIMER~ I don't own anything in relation to "Passions." I'm just a fan of the show who will miss Josh Ryan Evans deeply.

He had sat in that seat for three straight hours, not moving once. His chin in his hands, all he could think of was his beloved lying motionless on the white hospital bed, her eyes sunken and black.

Against all odds, she had survived. She hadn't succumbed as everyone had thought when her ventilator was turned off. Only he believed in her recovery, even after she herself had looked into his eyes and told him that she would die.

"Miguel."

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he jumped at the voice. He turned to see Charity's Aunt Grace and his mother Pilar behind him.

"Miguel, come on. You can't just sit here all night," Grace told him.

"I can and I will!" he said stubbornly.

Pilar and Grace shared a look. "Hijo," Pilar pleaded with her son, using the Spanish word meaning "son." "Please, come home. You've been here for hours!"

"No! I'm staying with Charity!"

The two women sighed with a heaviness only someone who had seen death could muster. Graced stroked her niece's hair once before leaving the room. Pilar only patted her son's shoulder and left without another word.

Miguel turned back to Charity unable to speak for fear that spoken words would belittle the feelings he held within his very soul. Instead, her clasped her hand and prayed for her life, as heartbroken tears streamed down his face.

Time slipped by unnoticed as Charity lay unchanging and Miguel kept his daylight vigil long into night.

~~~~~

"Was it all worth it?"

Miguel awoke from his uncomfortable position curled up in a hospital chair. He looked around to see who was talking to him but saw no one. "Who's there?"

He saw a faint glow in the corner of Charity's hospital room. Charity herself lay unmoving in the bed, the steady beeping of her heart monitor being the only sign she still lived.

"Timmy saved Charity. Was it worth it?"

Miguel rubbed his eyes as the faint glow grew brighter and materialized into the Angel Girl holding Timmy in her arms. He rubbed his eyes again, convinced it was all a dream.

"You're Tabitha's nephew right?"

The Angel Girl looked sadly down at the young boy she held. "He was."

"Was?"

Timmy looked at Miguel. "Timmy died today," he said.

Miguel sat up fully now. Something deep inside told him this wasn't a dream. "Died? I'm so sorry! Tabitha must be so upset!"

"Yes, Timmy's Princess begged Timmy not to go."

"But," broke in the Angel Girl, "he didn't have a choice."

Timmy looked sad in her arms. "All Timmy wanted to do was save Charity. That's why Timmy gave up his own life. To save Charity. Did it work?"

Miguel's doubtful look cast at the figure on the bed was enough.

"Timmy's Charity! No! Angel Girl, you said Timmy and Charity's fates were connected! I thought I'd save her!"

The Angel Girl could only shake her head sadly. She set Timmy gently down on Charity's bed, so that Timmy could say good-bye. He climbed up to where he could face her closed eyes.

"Charity, Timmy is so sorry he couldn't save you! He's sorry for everything bad that's happened to you.

"He's sorry he couldn't save you when he had the chance! Timmy knows he could have done _something_ to stop the evil that took you away, but he couldn't turn against Princess. If only Timmy was stronger. Then you wouldn't die." Timmy's iridescent tears fell from his eyes, leaving spots of light on Charity's face.

"Timmy loves you Charity. That's why he's here. He has to say good-bye. He's doesn't want to…but he can't stop you from dying. He's so sorry! He's so sorry for everything that's happened to you!"

Timmy's tiny body shook from his sobs and the Angel Girl gently lifted him from the bed. She cast a glance at Miguel. "You won't remember this in the morning. But you share Timmy's indestructible love for Charity. And not even death can break that."

Miguel could only nod.

"Good-bye Charity. Timmy will always love you! Forever and ever."

The Angel Girl set him down on the bed only once more for Timmy to kiss Charity's cheek. It was a tender kiss – a kiss of love so strong that no earthly power could match. Charity stirred only a little and Timmy was lifted from the bed a final time.

"Timmy knows that kiss won't help you live, Charity. But maybe it will help for a little while!" Looking up at the Angel Girl's nod, Timmy said only, "Timmy has to go now, Charity. And he can't ever come back. But he loves you."

The Angel Girl blew a kiss to Miguel, which caused his eyelids to drop. He was only awake long enough to see Timmy and the Angel Girl fade away into a soft glow of ethereal light.


End file.
